


signs

by mesoquatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fairly Fluffy, Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, deaf keith, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: It was nice to know that,While Keith was forced into this,Someone else was willingTo spend hours learningPhrase after phraseJust to speak to him





	signs

Lights up on the cafe  
Keith was with two others  
They were studying together  
But Keith felt alone in it all  
Pidge and Hunk spoke  
But nothing seemed to come out

He sipped on his coffee,  
Though it didn’t taste like any coffee he has had before  
Watered down in taste  
Looking at the cup next to his own,  
He wondered  
Does Lance’s taste the same?

Keith looked back at his papers,  
Picked up his pencil,  
And resumed working on his essay  
He glanced back up and around the cafe  
As many people as they were,  
It felt eerie to be in such a place so quiet

It wouldn’t be long until Lance came around  
When he did, Keith would smile  
As much as he liked the other two  
Lance and him could communicate  
There were no extra unnecessary papers  
Only words in a better language than English

A tap on Keith’s shoulder led him to whip his head around to see  
Lance smiled back at him before waving  
He used Keith’s words, apologizing for scaring him  
Keith only shook his head  
Watching as Lance sat down and sipped on his drink

Keith smiled as he tried to rearrange everything  
Lance brought out his own stuff  
Before getting Keith’s attention again  
‘Are you doing okay?’  
He uses Keith’s words like they’re his own  
Keith nodded

‘It’s better now’  
Keith signed,  
Glancing around the room before looking back at Lance  
Lance didn’t reply,  
But turned to exchange a few words with Pidge and Hunk  
Keith continued to smile

There are days that Lance explained to him  
That if Keith knew some sounds  
That reading lips could come in handy  
Keith signed back in a goofy posture,  
Using the same phrases every time  
‘Silly of you to assume I’ve ever even heard the sound you speak of’

Lance would laugh  
Though, Keith would never know the sound  
He did know how much that laughing made Lance happy  
Even if Keith couldn’t laugh with him  
That he didn’t know how to  
Lance seemed to know if he meant it

Sometimes Keith wasn’t sure  
If it was meant to be  
But it made him feel better knowing  
That someone not in his position  
Was willing to learn his words  
And speak to him in a way that felt natural

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


End file.
